


Are you hungry?

by Villanelleiswhipped



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Post-Season/Series 03, Season 3 Finale, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villanelleiswhipped/pseuds/Villanelleiswhipped
Summary: Thirty seconds after Season 3 finale.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Are you hungry?

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I wish Season 4 would begin, but it probably won't happen...

Villanelle feels exhausted, like she's been walking for hours, but actually she's barely out of the bridge. Besides that, she's really hungry... Aside from the Tangfastics on the Bitter Pill office, she can't remember the last time she ate something. This is the moment when she senses someone walking behind her, approaching fastly. Before she can do anything about it, she hears a very familiar voice.

"You're such an asshole!"

Confused, Villanelle slowly turns around to find a flustered Eve, her hair wildly blowing in the cool night breeze.

Since the ballroom, Eve had noticed something was different about Villanelle. But when she said "Stand up straight and look at me", the last thing Eve expected the blonde to say next was "Now we walk and we never look back." That took Eve completely by surprise. So much that she took a few seconds to start walking. So, yeah, Eve was a little... Upset, so to speak .

"What? I don't...", Villanelle starts talking, but Eve doesn't let her continue.

"You dick! What part of 'When I try and think of my future, all I see is your face' did you not get?", asks Eve. Villanelle knows that Eve is probably waiting for an answer, but this is one of the rare occasions that she doesn't know what to say, so she just keeps looking at Eve, gaping, wide eyes, trying to understand what's happening. She doesn't have a chance to answer, though, because Eve continues:

"Did you really think that walking away from me and never looking back was the best thing to do?"

"I'm sorry, Eve! I thought that's what you wanted when you said 'Help me make it stop.'" 

"That was not what I meant!" Eve almost shouts, waving her hands.

"So what did you mean?" Villanelle keeps looking at her, eyes still wide opened, and Eve runs one hand through her hair, trying to find the right words. "I was talking about my monster! Help me stop my monster." She says slowly.

Oh! Villanelle finally starts to understand. "Well, that was not very clear...", she mumbles. "Ok, so... What do you want?"

Eve takes a deep breath. "I... I don't know... What I do know is that I don't want you to be away from me."

Trying to hold the tears, Villanelle continues "if we walk away now, it will be safer for you." She stops for a while e breaths slowly before going on. Eve can see that it's difficult for her to say this, but Villanelle has already decided that, if this is really what Eve wants, she will let her go. "I'm sure Carolyn will help you with..."

But Eve interrupts her "I don't want 'safer'!"

"Are you sure? It's ok if you want to leave. I promise I won't follow you, I won't try to find you. I'll leave you alone and you can move on with your life."

Eve steps closer and tucks a strand of blonde hair behind Villanelle's ear, fingers brushing her face, a mirror of the tender gesture received so many months ago in Paris. Looking at those watery hazel eyes, she answers "Yes. I'm sure."

The now retired assassin wraps her arms around Eve, who holds her too, arms around her neck. Villanelle rests her cheek on Eve's curls, reveling in the scent of her shampoo. She remembers the tea dance and can't hold the tears any longer.

Villanelle breathes in slowly and says in a low voice, barely audible: "Thank you!" If they weren't so close, Eve might not have heard it. She pulls back to make eye contact for a moment, a little confused, and asks "For what?"

Villanelle looks away and blushes a little before looking back at Eve and answering, with a shy smile "For choosing me."

But it was not a choice. Not really. Not anymore... It was something Eve just couldn't run away from any longer. She had, for some time now, realized that there was no point in keep lying to herself that she didn't have any feelings for Villanelle.

And boy, how did she try! Eve tried hating the woman after what happened in Rome. She tried moving to a new house and getting a completely different job. She even tried working things out with Niko. But nothing worked. Villanelle was always somewhere in the back of her mind. Sometimes even in her dreams...

So she decides to speak honestly. "There's no reason to keep trying to fool myself." She stops and looks away, maybe trying to buy some time, but now that she's started there's no way to stop. "The thing is I..." She takes a steadying breath and, reaching out to hold Villanelle's hand, she continues a few seconds later "I still think about you all the time." That was not exactly what Eve had imagined saying but she thinks that, for now, maybe that's enough.

Villanelle looks at their hands, fingers intertwined and says "So... What do we do now?"

"So... What do we do now?"

Eve shrugs and asks "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" 

"Come on! I'll buy you dinner." Villanelle smiles shyly and Eve thinks she's never seen her so genuinely happy.


End file.
